1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical transmission system typically includes an optical emitting device, a photoelectric conversion device connected to the optical emitting device, and a number of terminals connected to the photoelectric conversion device. The photoelectric conversion device converts optical signals emitted from the optical emitting device into electrical signals and sends the electrical signals to the corresponding terminal. However, because of the limited capacity of the photoelectric conversion device, only a limited number of terminals can be connected to the photoelectric conversion device.
Therefore, an optical transmission system which can overcome the above-mentioned problems is needed.